<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Sides Oneshots by Prince_Cosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572379">Sanders Sides Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos'>Prince_Cosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Angst without a happy ending, Flower Crowns, Light Angst, Morning Cuddles, Movie Night, Multi, Picnics, Pride, Slow Dancing, Storms, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Walks In The Woods, genderbent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Cosmos/pseuds/Prince_Cosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots because I need a sorce of entertainment ntfudnzsrisifdsbgdf</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Be Proud (DLAMP)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTheaterKid/gifts">YourLocalTheaterKid</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Logan shifted slightly in the bed, feeling the weight of his four boyfriends beside him. He got to sleep in the middle as for more comfort and less dysphoria through the nights. He checked the time and quietly got off the bed, having slid off the foot of the bed so he wasn't rolling over anyone. Logan stretched then softly kissed each of his loves on the forehead before getting dressed. He put on his binder, sweat pants, and an oversized red hoodie. Roman's red hoodie to be exact. He ventured downstairs to start making breakfast. <br/>
   Logan had been, well pretty dysphoric lately so he had been trying to focus on something else. Something that didn't involve the way his body told him he wasn't a guy. Which is why he took Patton's role of making breakfast every morning. Besides, Patton always made it way too unhealthy. At least this way they would start their morning off properly. Logan looked over his shoulder when he heard the stairs creak, seeing Janus which made him smile.<br/>
"Good morning." He spoke up, seeming to startle the snake.<br/>
"It's just a morning. We don't know if it's good yet." Janus mumbled, walking over and wrapping his arms around Logan's waist, resting his forehead on his back.<br/>
"Well that makes it sort of difficult to cook." Logan chuckled.<br/>
"Deal with it." The slimy boi mumbled into the soft fabric of the hoodie his boyfriend was wearing. Smort boi rolled his eyes playfully and continued cooking until Roman came downstairs. Logan only mumbled a 'good morning' before moving the pancakes to a plate. He was about to start cleaning more until he felt the warmth behind him move to his side and arms along with a silky fabric wrap around his other side. <br/>
   Logan looked at the fabric before gasping, looking to Roman with a grin.<br/>
"You got me a trans pride flag?" He asked quietly.<br/>
"We did." Janus said. <br/>
"We noticed you'd been maybe dysphoric lately and decided to get you something to remind you who you are." Roman smiled. Logan gave a huge smile and kissed them both on the lips before Roman let him go, now just in the arms of Janus who started gently swaying back and forth, similar to a slow dance. <br/>
"Saps." Logan laughed, holding onto Janus and just followed his lead. <br/>
"Your saps." Janus hummed, kissing his jaw before Roman scooped him up.<br/>
"Alright cuddle time." The dramatic side spoke, walking into the living room and plopping Logan on the couch. Logan bounced a bit and cuddled into Roman and Janus when they sat on either side of him.<br/>
"Wait. I need to cook breakfast." Logan mumbled.<br/>
"I've got that!" Patton spoke up from the stairs, walking over and softly kissing Logan then the others.<br/>
"You three just cuddle and wait for Virgil to come down and complain that he didn't get any cuddles." He giggled.<br/>
   Logan laughed and gave a smile, closing his eyes. So his body didn't believe he was male. All that mattered was that he had four amazing, supportive boyfriends. And he was also going to schedule a time to get rid of the birth defects on his chest as soon as he had the money. But for now, Logan had the best boyfriends anyone could ever ask for. That's all that mattered to him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is very random with no apparent plot, leave me alone I'm gay and trying to get a girl out of my head nfusbubububsdfnfbuvhfhsdfbhrtyrchr</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiii no I'm not dead :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>It was a warm day in October in Florida, thus drawing complaints from both Virgil and Thomas because it was getting cooler in other places. Virgil and Logan were decorating for Halloween because why the hell not? Right after Logan turned on a voice activated bat that screeched and flapped its wings whenever somebody spoke a bit too loud, Roman came bursting into the room with Patton behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings!” He shouted, giving a high pitched scream after the bat went off. Virgil snorted and turned it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was better than anything I could’ve asked for.” He snickered, earning a huff from the prince. Patton giggled and skipped over to Logan and Virgil, wrapping Logan’s arms around himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya.” The lil puffball smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Patton.” Logan hummed, kissing his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross.” Virgil remarked. Patton stuck his tongue out at him before slinking out of Logan’s hold and giving Virgil a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love youuuu.” He giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” Virgil said, scooping him up and setting him on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How I wish to have someone to love.” Roman dramatically sigh, just as Janus walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole.” The snake huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Janus I didn’t see you there. What do you have a crush on me or something?” Roman smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re literally da- you- ugh.” Janus groaned, walking back out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anygay the decorations look great guys!” Patton hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. We had Remus make the decorations this year.” Logan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does a much better job then Roman. For Halloween at least.” Roman looked up and scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude I’m literally right here.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologise but Remus’ Halloween decorations are a lot more,” Logan paused and shuffled through his vocab cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poggers than yours.” Once he finished that sentence Virgil started laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pog 2020.” He mumbled to himself, sitting on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware that someone with the campaign Pog 2020 was running for president.” Logan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s- that’s not- just sit down I’ll show you what I’m talking about.” Virgil said, turning on the TV and opening YouTube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~One SMP Later~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Kidding it’s the next day. Patton skipped downstairs to see Virgil and Logan cuddled on the couch together, having been too tired to move upstairs. Patton cooed, took a picture, then cuddled up next to them. He’d wake them up in a little bit but they just looked so cozy. Sometimes lazy days were okay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I haven't posted in so long, school started and I don't have my phone. I will hopefully start posting more but who knows. Also I have those voice activated things all over my house because my mom went a little crazy, help.</p><p>Lil update, they/them, Max, Maxie works. Or Mush. My friends call me Mush. </p><p>-Mush :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Slep Bish (Loceit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some loceit for your soul because I'm a Logan kinnie and a Janus simp and want to find a Janus kinnie to immediately marry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Logan was sitting at his desk, quietly doing his work. He’d been working for 36 hours with two bathroom breaks and 10 cups of coffee. He knew it wasn’t the best choice but he couldn’t stop. He’d already gotten so far and was almost done. Logan checked the time. 2:29 am. Oh shit. He hadn’t realized it had gotten that late. He soon heard a soft knock on the door and before he could even ask who it was, the door opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus why are you still up?” He asked his boyfriend as he entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> still up?” Janus mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep so I just came here.” He said, shuffling over to Logan’s bed, wrapped in his yellow blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Well I’m still doing work.” Logan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sleep yet?” Janus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um- yes.” Janus gave him the face of someone who was literally tired and tired of the receiver of the stare’s bullshit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t lie to me.” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost done. I’ll sleep in a few minutes.” Logan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar. The moment I fall asleep you’re just going to go back to work.” Janus mumbled. Logan sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No. Get your ass over here.” Janus yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want snuggles, I’m tired, and I call you snugglebuns for a reason. Because you give me snuggles.” He huffed. Logan laughed softly and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright fine.” He made sure his work was saved and closed his laptop. He quickly changed into his pajamas and got yanked onto his bed the moment he was close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jay. I need to turn off the light.” Logan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. Just throw something at it. Coward.” Janus groaned. Logan pulled himself away from Janus and turned off his light then closed the door. He set his glasses on the nightstand and got under the blankets that Janus was already curled up in. Janus clung to him immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god I thought that was gonna take forever.” Janus hummed. Logan kissed his head and just stared at Janus for a bit, running his thumb over his scales. He loved his boyfriend. Obviously. But he always looked out for him. Took care of him when he was sick, when he was sad, or not allowing himself breaks. Plus he was fucking beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe. Admire me in the morning. Sleep.” Janus said, barely awake. Logan chuckled and kissed him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Night my snake.” He said, closing his eyes. Janus just hummed in response, curling into Logan. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yaaaaaay. Uh- Happy Halloween a day late! And remember, eat your noodles.</p><p>-Bug</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gorls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uhhh I wanted to do this :)<br/>Logan is Lucinda<br/>Roman is Rosie<br/>Patton is Patrica<br/>Virgil is Veronica<br/>Janus is... uhhh... Janice<br/>Remus is Rebecca.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>“What’s wrong with her?” Veronica asked as she looked over at Rosie. Rosie was holding her stomach and groaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Period?” Veronica asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Period.” Janice nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s being dramatic.” She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking dying over here why am I not receving cuddles?!” Rosie screeched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not dying.” Janice sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I might as well be!” She hissed. Veronica snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is entertaining.” She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well see the next time I help you when you’re on your period, Sunshine.” Rosie grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your help. Unlike you, I have a girlfriend who gives a shit.” Veronica said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I give a shit. Just when she’s not being a bitch.” Janice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lu! Can you come to Ro’s room with the heating pad?” Veronica yelled out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Rosie mumbled. Lucinda walked into the room looking annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in my room. You didn’t need to yell.” She muttered, handing the heating pad to Veronica who gave it to Janice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry babe.” Veronica hummed, kissing Luci’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why did you need it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ro’s on her period.” She replied, hugging Lucinda from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be nice.” Luci huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m fucking dying!” Rosie huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I rather feel like I’m dying than not feel like a girl.” Lucinda mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Your body may not think so, but we all know you’re a girl. I mean look at these titties.” Veronica said, poking her girlfriend’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Roni.” Janice snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Veronica laughed. Luci gave a soft laugh and moved Veronica’s hands back to her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Luci mumbled. Veronica smiled and kissed her before Rosie whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jan I want fucking cuddles!” She groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m not going to the store to get you snacks then.” Janice muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait nevermind I’m sorry. I love you.” Rosie hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying that because you love me or because I’m getting you snacks?” Janice asked. Rosie looked her girlfriend dead in the eyes and blinked a few times before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snacks.” She said. Veronica snorted and walked out, dragging Lucinda with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IS ROSIE HAVING A BABY OR GETTING FUCKED IN HER A-” The high-pitched annoying voice was cut off by a loud thumping sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck just happened?” Janice asked, walking to the top of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roni just decked Becca.” Luci said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and it fucking hurt!” Rebecca huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I was just trying to go to the couch you got in the way.” Veronica smirked. Rebecca looked up from the ground with a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pattttyyyyyyy!” She yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roni decked me again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pat’s at work.” Janice called down the stairs before retreating into Rosie’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I’ll go get your snacks now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Can you give me Sir Squiggles The Brave?” Rosie mumbled. Janice walked over to Rosie’s dresser and opened the white cage. She scooped out the tan-ish furball out and walked over to Rosie’s bed, placing her girlfriend’s hamster on Rosie’s head. Rosie smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She hummed as she took her hamster off of her head. Janice gave her a kiss before walking downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anybody want anything while I’m out?” She asked, grabbing her keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you to take off that stupid cape thing?” Veronica said, looking up from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for you to wear normal clothes and not whatever is under that stupid cape thing?” Rebecca hummed, moving to sit on the coffee table. Janice glared at them and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luci, you need anything?” She asked, turning to her silver haired friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hair ties.” Lucinda hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becca keeps stealing all of mine.” Janice nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! We need more wet food for Daisy.” Rebecca said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay. If Rosie starts whining again, there’s duct tape in my room.” Janice said. Veronica laughed and looked to her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Patrica was sitting in her room, humming to herself as she finished some work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patty! Patty, Patty, Patty!” Rebecca came into her room screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, love?” Patrica asked, looking over to her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at the dress Luci made for me!” She squealed, twirling so the green fabric swung around. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And Rosie did my nails!” She smiled, showing off her nails that had little knives on them. Patrica laughed softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful. You brush your hair?” She asked, getting a no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon.” She said, motioning her over. Rebecca skipped over and sat in front of her. Patrica grabbed her brush and a hair tie and started brushing out Rebecca’s brown wavy hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I give you a crown braid?” Patrica asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can put your hair in pigtails. They’re so cute and tiny in your hair!” Becca giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure hon.” Patrica laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you working on?” Rebecca asked as Patrica started braiding her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well one of Emily’s patients had to go to the emergency room. He’s not doing so well and doesn’t really have anyone who can visit him so all of the workers at the hospital are making him ‘Get Well’ cards.” She explained.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s cute. Uh, where do you work?” Becca mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A mental hospital.” Patrica said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done.” Patrica smiled, kissing her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pigtails!” Rebecca grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I do them? You don’t do them right.” She asked. Rebecca sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m gonna go take Daisy for a walk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty. I love you honey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you more!” Rebecca said as she left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“The ocean is huge.” Veronica muttered. Luci’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush.” She mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Space is bigger.” Veronica added, looking around at the galaxy painted on her girlfriend’s walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods Bear.” Luci groaned, laying her head on her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Bunny.” Veronica laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you making?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dress for Rebecca. She’s been really upset lately so Rosie and I wanted to do something for her. Rosie’s doing her nails.” Luci said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet. Think I could convince her to let me do her makeup?” Veronica asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Veronica looked over, seeing a golden ball under Luci’s desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy. C’mere.” She smiled as the dog got up and trotted over, getting on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Luci snorted at her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you still going to that party with Remy?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she wants to. I was practically forced so I’d be fine without going.” Veronica laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s still gonna make you go.” Luci said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me.” She muttered, frowning at her sewing machine. Veronica shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I- what- Roni. I- oh my gods.” She muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want the sewing machine to stop eating my fabric.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well you said ‘fuck me’. Just want to let you know I’m totally on board with that.” Veronica laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Luci smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, my star.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This director is a bitch!” Rosie huffed, throwing her bag across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too.” Janice said, looking up from the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, how the fuck am I supposed to fix any of my mistakes if he refuses to give me notes?! But he wants to constantly complain that I’m doing everything wrong!” She yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No ‘Hey Jan how was your day’?” Janice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God if that prop sword was real I would shove it so far up his a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosie!” Janice interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been talking this entire time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry babe. I’m just pissed.” Rosie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good.” Janice said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s good. Meanwhile I have the world’s worst cramp and we’re extremely low on pads.” Rosie muttered, laying on the bed next to Janice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I can go to the store, baby.” Janice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. Will you get snacks too?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure. Squiggles need anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants more treats.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright.” Janice got off the bed and kissed Rosie softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” Rosie mumbled, holding her stomach with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm struggling with names atm. Uh, I'm thinking about Emmet or Kai rn. Also would anybody read a Camp Half-Blood AU for Sanders Sides if I write it? Let me know and eat your noodles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes Remus feels like he's left in the dark. Janus was accepted and didn't come back, Logan made everyone realize listening to him was stupid, Roman, his own brother, left him out of everything, and Virgil, someone who had been his best friend, hated him. Patton needs to constantly remind him that he's loved and needed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can take this as platonic or romantic, whatever you prefer!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Remus felt… alone. He felt unneeded. And being curled up in a corner of his dark, disgusting room just made it worse. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ ‘I’ll be back before you know it’ he says.” Remus cried, muttering the words Virgil had said before he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘Remus, I'll be back to make dinner’ he says.” He added the words Janus said before not returning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid, mean, ugly liars.” He sobbed, pulling at his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad left, Roman’s a jerk, Logan shuts me down, Virgil hates me, Patton probably does too.” He hiccuped, rocking back and forth. Remus heard a loud knock on his door and quickly wiped away his tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton.” The bubbly voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?” Remus hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To talk to you. Janus said you might be upset.” Patton hummed. Remus rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m mad at him. If Da- Janus thought I’d be upset why didn’t he come?” He sniffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was too afraid. I thought it was silly since he said he didn’t want to see you cry and I said, ‘Well if you go maybe you can get him to stop crying’ and he said, ‘I can’t handle that’ then walked away so I decided to come here myself. Can I come in?” Patton asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” Remus mumbled. He heard the door creak open then heard what sounded like a gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a mouse?” Patton asked, looking to the cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a rat.” Remus mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Orion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s um… Cute.” Patton squeaked, walking over to Remus. He sat down next to him and put his arm around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No. Everyone hates me. Logan, Janus, Virgil, Roman, probably you too.Thomas doesn’t even need me.” Remus sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo, I don’t hate you. I love you. As much as you might think everyone hates you, they just love you in a different way. And don’t ever think you aren’t needed. You’re Thomas’ imagination. You think of really nifty things a lot. So please don’t put yourself down. We love you.” Patton hummed. Remus shoved him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit. I know you all hate me. The only ‘nifty’ things I think of all gross Thomas out or make him more scared of me. I don’t need your pity. I don’t need any of this. Just leave me the fuck alone and don’t even think about coming back. I don’t need comfort, I don’t need love, I’m fine the way I am.” Remus growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now go away.” Patton frowned and looked to Remus. He gave a soft sigh and took off his cat hoodie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really want me to leave, I will.” He said, wrapping his hoodie around Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just, take care of yourself. I love you kiddo.” Patton said softly before leaving. Remus went to chuck the hoodie but paused. Instead of throwing it, he curled up into a ball after putting it on and just started balling. He thought he’d be okay by himself but really, this just made Remus feel more alone and in the dark.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here! Because YourLocalTheaterNerd was loving all the cute ones, I decided to give an angsty one!<br/>Also, I got Animal Crossing! New Horizons! As someone who grew up with AC on the Game Cube, New Horizons is life changing. I just wish I had friends XD</p><p>-Nico</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>